Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to degradable slip rings and systems that utilize same for downhole applications.
Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. In many operations, such as fracturing, it is required to anchor devices (such as packers, bridge plugs, etc.) in a downhole location to facilitate production of oil and gas. After such operations, anchoring devices must be removed or destroyed before following operations can begin. Such removal operations may be costly and/or time consuming. It is desired to provide an anchoring device that can provide sufficient anchoring performance while providing desired and predictable degradation characteristics.
The disclosure herein provides controlled degradable slip rings and systems using the same for downhole applications.